The Untold Curse
by T.L.Bearer
Summary: This is the curse that was never told about, a story that Cara asked Henry to never record even thou he was the author. This is the curse that was almost never broke in Storybrooke. This is about how far a daughter will go to get what she wants, a happy family. The curse worked until she fell in love and ended up breaking it herself.
1. Chapter 1

Cara had found out a couple of years ago that the man that raised her wasn't her father, not her real father. She did love him like a father and he did his best to raise her. He taught her how to wield a sword and even how to forge them as he was a blacksmith. She had discovered at a young age that she had magic and knew that she needed to learn how to use it. She had found Rumple and he had taught her for what seemed to be free of charge, always reminding her that all magic comes at a price.

She wondered why she had the ability for magic when her father didn't and for a time just figured that it must have come from her mother, who she assumed had died. She had never asked her father about it because they seemed to get along just fine. One day when she was getting ready to go to Rumple to train more she found a letter that her father was writing to the Evil Queen, Regina. She had questioned her father about it and he told her the truth about her mother.

Her mother was the Evil Queen and she had been forced to give her up because she was not the King's daughter but Regina's true loves'. She was torn for a while because she hated the idea that she had never gotten to know that woman that was her mother. Over time she had learned the more about the reason that Regina had married the King and what had happened to her real father. In the end hatred grew in her heart and she wanted to help her mother get revenge on Snow White.

Now it seemed that it might be too late as her mother had cast the Dark Curse and was gone to a world without magic. She happened to be on Neverland at the time of the curse so it did not effect her. She found out because she had been working for Pan when he began to look for a boy who was supposed to be the true believer. She was still working for Pan because Hook had left her here. She was going to kill him as well probably because he had promised to take her with him when he left.

She was near the shore as she saw Hook's vessel approach the island. Pan had told her to keep watch and stop anyone if they came ashore. She threw a fireball before walking out of the shadows, "Looks like Pan was right..." She stated walking towards the group. She only recognized Hook, "Now I should kill you Hook for setting foot here after what you did to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hook was a little surprised by the fireball that came down next to the group. He instantly recognized the voice and cursed himself because now he was going to have to explain that he didn't really have much of a choice in the leaving part without managing to get himself or anyone in the group killed in the process. "Cara dear, its so good to see you." He started off before another fireball hit the sand beside him.

"Do I want to know what you managed to do to piss this young woman off, Hook?" Regina asked the pirate, not really surprised that he had managed to piss off a woman, hell he had probably pissed a lot of them off.

"Well I kinda broke a promise and now she seems bent on killing me." Hook explained to Regina. "Cara I know me leaving wasn't the best option but I didn't have a choice." He told Cara who was ready to throw another fireball at him.

"Please can you wait to kill him until I get my son back?" Emma asked Cara who paused at the question.

"Hmm. I suppose so long as you all promise to take me off of this cursed island once you if you manage to get the kid back then yes, I will wait to kill the pirate until after." Cara replied. It was a fair deal in her opinion because she could help them get to the kid quicker since she knew the layout of the island and knew where Pan probably planned on taking the kid.

"Deal." Emma said and Hook looked disappointed, but that might be because his life was used as a bargaining chip to stop Cara from attacking them.

"This is not fair that my life is being used to bargain with..." Hook stated to the group who didn't seem to care. "Fine, everyone this is Cara and Cara this is Emma, Regina, Rumple, Snow and Charming." Hook finally gave in pointing to each of the members of the group as he introduced them to Cara.

"Its been a while Rumple...I wonder what your stake in all of this is." Cara stated, only recognizing Rumple from the group. She wondered if Hook had still looked for her mother in the time he had been away.

"Yes it has dearie." Rumple replied, "It seems that you kept up with your magic after leaving my training."

"Also I found your mother, Cara and I will explain that after we get the kid and you don't kill me after we get back to the other realm." Hook stated, hoping that piece of information would keep him alive, at least a little while longer.


End file.
